Unlocking Doors
by LaRadium
Summary: Regulus Black knew he had forgotten something in the "Let's Defeat the Dark Lord" plan. Well, at least he's able to go back to the land of the living after making an agreement with the god of the underworld. But maybe he'll end up wishing he had never agreed, especially with the wild ride. [Cover image from @upthehillart]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does. Praise Merlin for this wonderful universe she created. I only get to play around in it. I don't own Hades either, I kinda based him off of the Hercules movie.**

 **Which I don't own either. I don't even own a car people.**

* * *

The Dark Lord's mystery was harder to figure out than Regulus expected. But thankfully, after a few months of listening in whispered conversations and linking information together, he figured out the blackest of magic the Dark Lord had created. Regulus was no angel himself and understood the importance of learning both dark and light magic. However there is a line that even a Black won't cross, and that's certainly saying something considering the questionable sanity of some members of the family. After some research provided readily by the Black family library, Regulus discovered more than he wanted to know about horcruxes and some disturbing rituals. He found what he needed to know anyway. How to destroy a horcrux.

Regulus had everything ready to implement what most people would consider suicidal if the Dark Lord ever found out of his treachery. After placing his small note in the fake locket, no one would notice it was missing because of its sheer gaudiness, he closed his eyes and apparated silently to a seaside location where horcrux was residing. Regulus opened his eyes and smelt the frigid salty air. Quickly scanning the area for anyone who could have noticed his sudden appearance, he then calmly walked towards the foggy cave.

Twisting the fake locket in his robe's pocket, Regulus frowned as he remembered the near death experience of his elf Kreacher. The poor elf had been sobbing at Regulus' feet in gratitude after he had called for Kreacher when Regulus grew worried if Kreacher was doing fine in the Dark Lord's presence. Regulus knew the fear and awe the Dark Lord could inspire, but Regulus would've hated to learn his elf had been harmed because the Dark Lord was displeased. A disheveled and gasping house elf quickly indicated something along the lines of Regulus' thinking had occurred. It had taken some time for Regulus to pry out most of the story Kreacher had because the old elf was so traumatized. After doing so, figuring out the why took much patience and research. The where of the horcrux was easy when your own elf was almost sacrificed by the Dark Lord. His thoughts were interrupted by his approach to the mouth of the damp cave. Regulus noticed the small and likely unstable boat at the end of the old dock.

Walking tentatively towards the boat Regulus muttered to himself, "What am I? A Gryffindor? This might be proof I'm actually related to Sirius."

Kicking a pebble with unneeded force, he chuckled darkly, " I suppose my sense of morality hasn't been twisted as it should be after all I've been through..."

Glancing back, and sighing slightly, he quickly turned back towards the boat. Picking up his pace, he noticed movements in the water near the boat. Squinting a little and taking out his wand, he whispered, "Lumos"

Paling at the inferi reaching for him in their eternal unquenchable hunger, Regulus quickly turned off the bright light. Regulus waved his wand to put a few wards on the boat to protect himself in his short voyage. Taking a deep breath, he stepped in. The small boat slowly moved towards the small island in the body of water. After sitting down for a while Regulus called out, "Kreacher."

Popping into the boat the old elf bowed to Regulus, " Yes Master Regulus? Of what service can Kreacher be?"

Regulus smiled down at his house-elf, "Kreacher, I need your help in destroying the Dark Lord's horcrux. Leaving you to die here was wrong of him."

Kreacher's ears drooped down slightly after nervously glancing at the dark waters, "Master Regulus , I did as you-"

Regulus cut him off, "I know, but, I need your help. I won't be endangering your life more after this!"

Nodding in understanding Kreacher said, "How may Kreacher be of service?"

Regulus indicated to the island, which they were about to reach in a few moments, "When we get to the island, I'll tell you."

The boat hit the island and Regulus carefully stepped onto the rocky island with Kreacher at his heels. Regulus looked down at the rectangular container and heard Kreacher shakily mutter, "The salty, salty water. Kreacher could never stop."

Silver eyes steeling with resolve, he asked Kreacher, "The Dark Lord commanded you to drink the water in order to reach the bottom and place the horcrux?"

"Yes Master Regulus, it is the only way. Kreacher only escaped because Master Regulus called."

Nodding to himself, Regulus looked down at the container and reached for a full cup of the potion. Drinking the potion and almost gagging at it, he finished it and served himself another cup. Before drinking the second cup he ordered Kreacher, "You must take the horcrux, get out of here, and destroy it if I don't make it. Don't allow me to stop drinking from the container." Glancing down at Kreacher's wide eyes, he whispered, "Kreacher these are my orders. Don't listen to anything I say after this point."

"Yes Master Regulus, Kreacher understands."

The next few minutes felt like hours for Regulus, his throat felt like it had fiendfyre cast at it and the dark waters full of inferi never looked so inviting. After a few minutes, Regulus begun sliding down and weakly asked Kreacher, " Help me. Help me, give me water." The house-elf's only reply was a morose reply, "Kreacher is sorry Master Regulus." He pried the yellow cup from Regulus' grasp and filled the cup again to force his master to drink the potion. The scorching thirst was the only thing which occupied Regulus' mind. His mutterings and weak demands to ask Kreacher for water were meet with a faithful house-elf who kept refusing the wishes of his master. Kreacher's salty tears on Regulus' face were further torture as he kept drinking the potion. Eventually, Regulus heard the words he wanted to hear after what felt like ages, "Master Regulus, this is the last cup. Kreacher could give water after he destroys the horcrux like Master Regulus commanded-"

Regulus roughly muttered, "Yes, yes. Kreacher do as I said. Go now! The horcrux must be destroyed!"

Kreacher quickly bowed and retrieved the horcrux, popping away to try and destroy it.

Regulus saw the water at the edge of the island and desperately crawled towards it. Reaching the water and scooping up a shaking hand for water, he hardly noticed lifeless hands pawing at him and slowly pulling him into the water. When a quarter of his body was submerged in the water and the thirst felt somewhat alleviated, Regulus noticed the inferi already had a firm grasp on him. Eyes widening in horror, Regulus tried to get away but only brought more attention to himself. He felt a greater amount of hands, pulling, grasping, clawing. Load moans of hunger filled Regulus' ears when his body was finally forced underwater. Fighting in final desperate attempts to reach the surface he heard a distant cry of anguish before his burning lungs gave out and he felt his vision go dark.

* * *

Regulus moaned in pain, he felt like he was sat on by a fat dragon with a desperate weight problem. And the uncomfortable bed he was lying on was rock hard and poking his back. Placing a hand on his head to alleviate some pressure he slowly sat up and squinted his eyes in the darkness he was enveloped in. Hearing some creepy distant voices, he looked around and realized he was still in a cave but somehow laid near the bank of a river flowing deeper into the cave towards the quiet moaning voices. Eyes widening at recognizing the possible danger of the inferi, Regulus quickly tried to retrieve his wand. Only to find himself without one. Shaking slightly, Regulus dragged himself away from the bank and bumped into a cave wall only after dragging himself for two feet. Regulus groaned in frustration and placed his forehead against the damp wall.

An amused voice called out, "Hate to interrupt Reggie boy, but we're on a time crunch and a god of the underworld can only wait for so long."

Regulus quickly turned around despite the sharp pain he received, "Wha-"

Eerie blue flames surrounded an imposing dark figure on a long boat,"I do agree on our need for a house expansion, but since most of the human population won't stop breeding. It's any wonder work gets done here at all."

Regulus blinked in shock and whispered to himself, "I'm dead?"

The figure glanced down at their nails in boredom,"No shit, tough luck with how that Dark Lord defying plan kiddo."

Regulus shook his head, "There must be a mistake, I kne-"

"Look, I came here for a specific reason. Do you think I greet everyone at the beginning of their afterlife for no reason? No, I don't." The dark figure gestured to a seat on the boat, " Now get on the boat so we can talk on the way."

Nodding numbly, Regulus shakily walked towards the boat and settled onto the seat offered. The boat began to move itself deeper into with an eerie similarity to Voldemort's boat.

"The name's Hades, god of the underworld, yadda yadda. It isn't often that I have the possible opportunity to mess with the sisters of fate. But today's your lucky day kiddo!", wrapping an around Regulus' shoulders Hades gestured wildly, " Because you have the once in a lifetime opportunity to go back to your dimension in good health!"

Regulus hunched over a little in gloom , "Why would I want to go back? Even if my plan had worked, I would have ended up on the run from Voldemort for treachery."

"Ah, mi amigo, that is a real problem." Sitting up and stretching Hades drawled, "Well it's too bad you would join the Death Eaters again after getting another shot at life in a new body."

The gloomy teenage looked up in surprise, "Again? You mean I would be a different person?"

"Oui"

Regulus asked suspiciously, "Why?"

Smiling cruelly, Hades said,"Because I want Voldemort's horcruxes to be found and destroyed." Waving his hand as if swatting an insect away he continued, "The fates are always so strict and uptight about following the rules. I pride myself in knowing I throw rules of the game out and watch them try to work everything out according to plan in desperation."

Regulus gulped but didn't mention he didn't know there were multiple horcruxes. What in the world was Voldemort thinking!? Splitting his soul too many times could make him more of a creature of the night than man. He shuddered, wondering how many times the Dark Lord created horcruxes.

"So do you agree or not kid?" Hades asked impatiently.

Giving it some thought Regulus nodded, "I agree, on the condition that you allow me to be physically capable in my new body of doing these tasks and I must come from a pureblood family."

Grinning, the boat stopped moving and Hades opened up a seat behind him, which would just reveal a compartment under normal circumstances. In this boat, however, the seat revealed a blinding white light. "Agreed then," motioning towards the bright light he smirked and said, "You know, you have a bad habit of forgetting to remember the most obvious details. Perhaps next time you should actually tell your elf how to destroy the horcrux before sacrificing yourself."

Regulus looked down at the light in regret, then he felt a shove towards the bright light and heard a laughter in a cold voice, "You're of no use to me dead."

* * *

Piercing screams of a howling baby filled Regulus' ears and disrupted his peaceful slumber. Grumbling in his sleep and ready to return back to sleep, he shot open his eyes suddenly when he felt a smack on his bum. Screaming indignantly at being treated so callously, he heard relieved yells of joy on top of the screaming newborn.

"He's awake and kicking Molly! Don't you worry!" exclaimed a happy voice.

"I've never seen a baby come out asleep during delivery..." a professional voice seemed to mutter to their assistant.

The assistant replied, "I think it's a blessing considering the twin seems to believe it's being tortured." Then directed a question to the new mother of two more children, "Two healthy baby boys Mrs. Weasley. Do you have any names in mind?"

After settling down with the two newborns, Mrs. Weasley looked down at the fussy bright-red head indulgently, "This one looks like a Ron, doesn't he Arthur? Ronald Bilius Weasley."

Arthur chuckled, "Yes he does, what about this one? He seems trying to defy usual Weasley genes…"

After passing Ron to his father Molly lovingly traced the cheeks of his twin. Smiling down at the darker red head, with dark red curls similar to hers, "Alexander Septimus Weasley" glancing up to her husband, "Fitting name for the seventh son, isn't it?"

Bright blue eyes looked out in shock when Regulus, now dubbed Alexander, realized his new family are the biggest blood traitors of all traitors.

Alexander then proceeded to scream his lungs out in frustration.

* * *

 **A/N: Yeah so, this is the first story I've ever posted here. Hope you people like it. I was thinking about continuing the story with possible RegulusxHermione, but also was thinking about RegulusxLuna. I think both would be good pairings. So yeah .u.**

 **Oh also, Septimus is the name of Ron's grandfather and it also means seventh son. And you guys know how magical the number seven is .u. Powerful name huh ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does. Hallelujah for this wonderful universe she created. I get to play around in it to my heart's content.**

* * *

Alexander knew he could never lay claim to the Black line, blood traitor or not. Especially not through this line of the interconnected pureblood families. Initially, he had been hoping he would've been born closer to his Black line, apparently that had been asking for too much. His family was now the Weasleys. Alexander consoled himself in the fact that at least Hades kept up his end of the bargain and Alexander wasn't a filthy mudblood. Sighing with the hopelessness of the situation, he glanced around out of the newborn body. Then observed with the rustic carved wood in the crib, which spelled out Alexander.

Thank Merlin, that woman gave me a respectable name, Alexander thought bitterly, however, the new surname was still lacking. With a petulant expression, he considered bothering Molly again. On a newborn, this expression of scorn for people looked more like an adorable frown. Nonetheless, Alexander was not deterred by his undeniable cherub cuteness. Screaming out in anger for the injustice in the world, he woke up his twin brother. This created a chain of screams throughout the household breaking the short spell of silence and thus waking up Molly from her quick nap from exhaustion. Appearing to be close to tears in frustration, she quickly rushed to the new twin's bedroom. Scooping up her newborn, she whispered assurances and began to sing softly. With her other hand, she calmed Ron down with a warm bottle. Alexander began to grow uncomfortable when he remembered what occurred when he acted out, he would've thought that after such a negative experience he would be sure to not start up again. He then remembered that he would always end up waking up in his crib…

* * *

For the first few days, Molly was distraught with why little Alex was so fussy. To her, it meant that she was doing something wrong as a mother. Arthur and she had checked if he had any illnesses and spent part of a day going through the parenting books with the spells. They had been considering taking him back for examination to the Healers. Even though the Healers had assured her the twins were very healthy, even with Alex's eternal screams and fussiness. Thankfully he had calmed down as if realizing he wasn't in a womb anymore. Chuckling softly she glanced down at Alex knowing it took some babies longer than others to adapt. Her other children, acted like normal babies when they had just come home.

Although…She glimpsed at Ron enjoying his bottle, eating that much food can't be normal...Thinking back to the older twins, she remembered how they would seem to smile impishly even in their sleep. Gazing lovingly down at Alex, she tapered off her singing when she saw a contented little face sleeping. Placing him down in his crib, she looked back at Ron to see if he had finished his bottle. Taking the bottle from Ron and smiling down at them both she whispered, "Sweet dreams pumpkin." Ron smiled back as he too drifted off to sleep, contented.

* * *

Hushed angry whispers peaked Alexander's attention from his boring game of trying to crawl around with his nonexistent muscles. Alexander glanced slightly jealous at Ron's ability to roll around better. Much to the amusement of his older brothers babysitting them. Bringing back his attention to the angry whispers in the kitchen he tried to sneakily crawl his way to the kitchen. Using Ron's antics as a distraction, slowly moved towards the kitchen trying to make out the conversation.

"...are in hiding, especially now with their new baby. Dumbledore needs me that day because You-Know-Who is planning an attack on the Ministry that day. To him, it doesn't matter whether it's a sunny day in July or Christmas Day."

A strained voice whispered back, "I'm just concerned, they're becoming worse as the days go by and he hasn't done anything big in while. Which raises concerns and I'm worried about what could happen to you. Fabian got a really nasty curse thrown at him and seemed to have forgotten what the point of recovery is ever since Gideon was killed last year. The war is getting worse and I'm not willing to let you go without me."

"Molly, the children", a desperate voice replied, "they need you. I can't fight in battle knowing my wife and mother of my children could be killed at any second by some lunatic. If you were to die, I wouldn't, no, couldn't live with myself. How can I look into my child's eyes and tell them the reason you fought was to protect me―"

A slightly higher voice angered responded, "Damn it, Arthur! I'm trying to protect our children as much as you! Every day this war continues our children are in danger. Bill is going to Hogwarts in a year and is out of our protection if the war isn't over by then. They won't be growing up without you, it'll be perfectly safe to leave the children with Bill for the night. The Burrow is safe with the wards we have up. If anyone entering it would alert us…"

"Alright Molly, but please accept a less dangerous position." Arthur replied resigned, "You haven't fought in a while―"

"Mum?" Bill walked in and scooped up a shocked Alexander, "Dad? I didn't know you were back from work yet. What were you two talking about?"

"Nothing Bill, just some problems at work. Some wizard thought it was a brilliant idea to charm some fuzzy troll looking toys to walk around. Which brought some mayhem around a muggle playground when the little blighters decided kids were more entertaining."

Bill laughed cheerfully, "Wow, that sounds fun. Look even little Alex is shocked!". Trying to tickle Alexander, Bill almost dropped him with the squirming.

Smiling indulgently Arthur told him, "Give him here, let's see what your amazing mother has cooked up for us."

Alexander looked up at his father and mother, trying to study them. He found it interesting they were so against the Dark Lord and were willing to fight against them with their own lives even with the slim chance they all had. According to Hades, the Dark Lord was practically undefeatable with his multiple horcruxes. Alexander hoped someone else had figured out the Dark Lord's weakness by now. He thought back to his parents from his previous life, who were fully supportive of the Dark Lord and his teachings but didn't lift a finger to help the cause. Besides funding it through money. Nodding to himself, Alexander reasoned the Weasleys were too poor to help their cause with money and therefore fought with their lives instead. He thought it was the only reason that made sense, even if at the bottom of his stomach he knew these two things weren't equal at all.

* * *

Christmas Day eventually rolled around, with Alex and Ron doing most of the rolling. Alex found he enjoyed goofing off with Ron and standing, or crawling in their case, with solidarity against the twins antics. One particular evening, Alex flipped through the pages of a children's book off the bookshelf. The older twins came up and snatched it away and were beginning to run off with it when Ron, sensing Alex's frustration. Strategically placed himself in their way, catching them off guard and alerting their mother with a few cries. After Molly figured out Ron wanted the book she left him with it, assuming the older twins had tried to take it from him. Ron was looking at his newfound toy while Alex was unsure of how to proceed. But ultimately he decided to sit next to Ron and give him a quick hug in thanks. Alex was positive he stayed and babbled to Ron, trying to read the book to him only because he's a decent human being and the Gryffindorness around him was starting to affect him. Of course, not any other reason whatsoever.

Christmas morning, Alex was surprised with how many gifts he received with such a poor family. He quickly figured out that most of the things were objects his brothers had found in the backyard. The twins tried to give everyone a slug, but when Bill opened his gift from them he mostly found a dead slug that couldn't survive on Christmas cheer. Molly had to convince them the slugs were much happier outside than living indoors. Charlie found several rocks with strange googly eyes and gave them to his older siblings. Percy gave everyone a nice looking sticks because he thought they looked like wands. Alex appreciated the fake wand because he missed the feeling of holding a wand. Although, the older twins appreciated the gift differently and began to try and poke each other's eyes out with their own set of wands.

As the skies darkened, the moods of Molly and Arthur darkened alongside. Alex remembered the conversation earlier in the month and grew reserved. He thought more about the situation now that the fight would be occurring in a matter of hours. Growing restless Alex kept trying to receive Molly's attention but she had it directed at something else. Ron seemed to be trying to cheer Alex up by shoving cookies in Alex's face until he would give up after a few moments and repeat the process.

When Alex noticed Molly kissing her older children goodnight, he didn't know what came over him. His eyes suddenly became itchy and wet. Willing himself to not cry, he accepted Molly's kisses and tried not to look so scared when they left. Alex reasoned he was only worried about losing his caretakers. Bill, noticing his sadness and gave him some warm milk to help settle him down and to place the younger twins to bed. Looking up at the dark ceiling from his crib, Alex tried to listen for any sounds from the living room indicating the arrival of his parents. Ignoring the rock at the bottom of his stomach getting heavier as time passed, he hoped the Dark Lord sent his worst Death Eaters.

* * *

Alex woke up to a strange silence engulfing the Weasley house. Suddenly remembering the situation the day previously, he stood against the crib and began calling for his mother. After each call, the weight on his stomach grew heavier with dread. Alex began to realize he cared more than he knew for his new mother, who actually showed him more affection in past few months than his mother from his past life had shown him over several years. He had to admit that while the Weasleys were blood traitors, he could never see them being disloyal or cruel to their family. Perhaps it wouldn't hurt him to become more accepting of this new life as a Weasley. And possibly even bring honor back to the Weasley name. Looking down at his twin, who looked up at him curiously, Alex wondered if this time his brother won't turn his back on him. Thinking positively for a moment, he remembered he hopefully had five other brothers to count on as well. Alex's thoughts were interrupted when he heard the creak of the door open. Whipping his head back up, he hoped to see his mother. Instead, he saw a haggard Arthur coming towards him.

"What's wrong little ones?" Arthur picked up Alex and looked around the nursery for the bottles, "Do you need a bottle?"

Alex wasn't able to articulate words at this stage but willed his mouth to try and make the right movements in desperation. Placing his hands on his father's face to get his attention away from bottles, he showed an expression of concern and asked, "Muma?"

Arthur softened his expression at his first word, "Your mother is resting, she got in a bit of a fight last night. Luckily everything turned out fine…"

Beaming a toothless grin, Alex happily rested his shoulder on his father. Relieved that the idealistic life he was currently living wasn't over yet.

* * *

Alex's parents continued fighting in the war together despite multiple injuries until Molly became pregnant with a new baby and couldn't fight without putting herself in danger. When Ginny was brought home, Alex felt a protective nature towards his only sister ever. In his past and current life, he only ever had brothers. But a sister was an entirely new type of beast to tackle. Perhaps tackle wasn't the right word against a sister, Alex mused. Or maybe it was considering she is going to grow up in a household with seven older brothers…

Noticing a tugging at sleeve, he was pulled away from guarding a sleeping three-month-old Ginny in her crib. He saw Ron carrying a thin picture book in his other hand. Ron smiled at him whispering, "Alex, read?"

Alex sighed, the 'reading' mostly consisted of pointing at animals and objects while saying the word out loud. Admittedly he only continued because he liked the looks of pride and affection his parents gave him whenever he and Ron did advanced things for children their age. Also, he secretly liked that he and Ron seemed to be on a path of very close brotherhood. Alex remembered how in his past life, he had looked on Sirius' and James friendship jealousy because that kinship was what he and Sirius were supposed to have. Alex hoped having a sibling the exact same age as him would give him a better chance.

Alex smiled back nodding, "Okay. Only one, okay?" He thought back to another day when Ron had kept asking him to read different books, and he lost count how many until he realized he woke up in his crib the next day. Alex wondered if Ron actually liked the reading, or only liked it because it was one of the few childlike things Alex did with him. To be fair, Alex thought, most toys aren't catered to babies stuck with the mind of an older teenager. At least the picture books moved around.

His twin grinned back and putting his hand in the air and whispered loudly, "Then outside!"

Alex rolled his eyes and led his brother to the living room, to not disturb baby Ginny. After settling down and reading to Ron for a few minutes before breakfast, they jumped when the door burst open with a beaming Arthur.

"Molly! Did you see the newspaper this morning?!" Arthur continued to yell excitedly, "He's gone! You-Know-Who, gone!"

"Yay!" Ron yelled excitedly, throwing up his arms and liking the enthusiasm in the air.

"Yes, yay!" His father picked up a shocked but happy Alex and swung him around.

"My turn. " Ron smiled and motioned by raising his arms towards his father.

Arthur placed Alex down and began to swing Ron around in circles when a distraught Molly came in while carrying a half dressed Fred and asked surprised, "Arthur what are you talking about?"

"Harry Potter defeated You-Know-Who! No one knows how the Potter's boy did it, but there isn't a sign of Voldemort anywhere and the Death Eaters are being captured left and right."

Molly gasped, "I don't believe it, that poor boy. What else do the papers say?"

"That everyone's been celebrating since late last night, " Arthur chuckled, "Looks like we slept through half the celebration Mollywobbles."

Placing Ron back down, he walked towards his wife and began leading her with a waltz towards the kitchen where an owl with the Daily Prophet was waiting. Fred added his own element of movement to create a version of waltz that included more spinning. After paying the owl, Arthur unfolded the paper and showed his wife the front page. Molly gave a tearful smile, "Oh Arthur. It's over." Letting Fred down, she gave her husband a fierce hug of happiness.

After series of hugs and cheers of happiness that were passed around, Alex was happy to know the Dark Lord was gone. He supposed that perhaps Hades didn't count on the Horcruxes being destroyed and the Dark Lord defeated before Alex even turned two. After all, if the Dark Lord had horcruxes in order to become immortal why wouldn't he return soon after he was defeated? Falling into a sense of security, Alex hoped this new era and new life for him would work out better for him than last time.

* * *

 **A/N: Wow, I really should stop starting these in the evening because I end up finishing up in the wee hours of the morning. I should be waking up at 5 am, not going to sleep at that time. X) Anyways, thanks for reading this chapter. This was mostly to show the gradual changes in Alex as he begins to show affection for his new parents and family. I'm hoping to develop characters and relationships between characters in the next chapter. Also I tried to gradually change from Alexander to Alex, tell me if it worked or not... Additionally, sorry I wasn't updating within a reasonable amount of time. November is when school really decided to punch me in the face with physics and comp sci. I'm finally free today *pumps fist at sky* and hopefully I can write a few more chapters before winter break ends and I hit the halfway point in a term again. Thank you for the reviews FairyRave, MissSadieKane, and random guest! I really appreciated them and they filled my little coal heart with warmth :)**

 **Sorry for any typos, I published this at 5 a** m.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Harry Potter. If I ever do, I can assure you I would support so many movies set in different time periods if I did.**

* * *

At seven years of age there are certain words most children wouldn't know by being raised in a light family. Alex grumbled, perhaps it was a miscalculation to slip out a comment to the mudblood in town. It wasn't entirely his fault, if their family still had Percy around to babysit them whenever their mother had to go into town for necessities like food then the situation with the childish witches wouldn't have occurred…

"Come along, twins!" Molly called from downstairs with Ginny by her side, "Both twins, I'm not leaving either of you here to cause some damage while I'm going into town."

Ron popped his head out and said, "But Mum, it's sunny outside. It's a perfect day to play outside and use the broo―"

A hand covered Ron's mouth and hissed, "Ron! You almost told her!"

Molly replied knowingly, "Last time I left you two with the older twins, we lost a fourth of the flock because of your silly games."

Fred and George sensing their mother wouldn't change her mind, trampled down the stairs while trying to push each other off in a makeshift race. Ron and Alex followed soon after, both a little put out on missing out a day outside with brooms.

Walking into Ottery St Catchpole, Alex tried to avoid going too near obvious muggles. Molly walked into a wizarding shop carrying Ginny. She left the two sets of twins outside and kept an eye on them from inside the shop. Alex was waiting around bored outside with his brothers, who were anxious to get back home. A young group of teenage witches were passing by when they spotted the younger twins.

"Oh my god, Katie look at the little boys!" One of the teenage girls seemed to materialize in front of Ron and Alex. Using a high pitched voice, she continued,"They're so cute! Their eyes are so blue, like cornflowers!"

Childish indignation started to bubble from Alex. He knew he wasn't as intimidating as he perhaps would've been as a Black but it didn't mean people should point it out. Alex noticed glumly that Ron liked to attention he was receiving and therefore wasn't likely to try and get the girls to go away. The older twins were making goofy faces, perhaps in vain hope of deterring the group of teens.

The other girls started to surround the two twins, cooing at the frown appearing on Alex's face and Ron's cherub smiles. One of the girls who was wearing muggle clothes, reached out to pinch Alex's cheek and he struggled to fight his inner seven year old when he finally whined,

"Leave me alone, you filthy mudblood!"

A silence fell over the group of girls, one of them started to say quietly, "Well, that's not a very nice thing―"

"ALEXANDER SEPTIMUS WEASLEY, WHERE DID YOU LEARN SUCH LANGUAGE." Molly yelled from the store entry way, Ginny covered her ears because she was so close to her mother. "NEVER IN MY YEARS, WOULD I HAVE THOUGHT MY OWN SON WOULD USE SUCH CALLOUS LANGUAGE AGAINST OTHERS!"

A surprised Alex defensively said, "But, Mum she was annoying me!"

Molly's face became even more red with anger and shame, "YOUNG MAN, WE ARE GOING TO GO BACK HOME AND YOU'RE GOING TO THINK ABOUT THE WORDS YOU USE AGAINST OTHERS. AND NO BROOMS!" She turned to the group of girls and softly said, "I'm sorry, young ladies for my son's language. I don't know where he even heard it."

One of the girls piped up and said, "It's alright Ma'am, we were just going to go now…" The girls nodded to each other and waved goodbye.

A tense silence fell over the Weasleys, when Molly finally broke it and said, "Come along, we're going home."

The silence seemed to stay until they arrived home and dispersed. Alex was about to run up the stairs, but heard an angry voice say. "Alexander, I still need to speak to you about your behavior earlier."

He debated running up the stairs but decided to ultimately bare what his mother had to say about insulting mudbloods. He walked to the kitchen table and sat down sullenly.

His mother asked in a questioning voice from the opposite side of the table, "Alex, do you know what the word you called the young girl means?"

Alex squirmed in his seat, not knowing whether he should tell the truth and how he would explain any answer he gave. Instead of answering, Alex kept his eyes downcast and shifted them to study the wooden table.

Molly frowned at him, "I don't want to hear you call anyone that name. We fought against families in the war who used words like that to discriminate against new families in the wizarding world. We are not a dark family and I'm disappointed in you."

Alex sneered slightly and crossed his arms, "Fine, can I go now?"

His mother, still upset answered, "Go clean out the yard of gnomes and no broom for two weeks. I'm going to talk to your father about this."

* * *

A week after the incident Alex was asked to stay sitting in the kitchen by his parents. There was a short silence before Arthur spoke up and told his son, "We're enrolling you into school."

"What? What are you talking about." Alex asked confused, as far as he knew Hogwarts only accepted eleven year olds. "Am I going to Hogwarts early?"

His mother continued, "No, we're enrolling you and your brother into the local muggle school until you go to Hogwarts."

Alarmed he exclaimed looking at his father, "Why!? That's idiotic, I'll end up talking to stupid muggles or even muggleborns. What they're going to teach isn't even important, I'm a wizard not a muggle!"

Arthur pressed on and plainly stated, "You need to be exposed to more children your age and of different classes of society."

Alex frowned, "But I have my brothers, and sometimes we play with the older boys like Cedric."

Molly said, "We've already told Ron about this, you're starting next Monday."

Alex spent the weekend before his first day at school moping and trying to dissuade his parents from continuing the very cruel punishment of interacting with muggles. On the other hand, Ron seemed nervous but excited because it ultimately meant less chores for him at home. The older twins teased they would have the brooms all to themselves and might even have to start teaching Ginny if they wanted to play any games. Ginny seemed delighted at the prospect of learning to fly, but was quickly disappointed to find out her older brothers were joking with them.

On Monday morning while picking at his food, Alex asked his mother for the umpteeth time. "Mum, do I have to go to muggle school?" He morosely added, "Why are Fred and George not attending with us as well? They start ten times more ruckus than Ron and I. Plus we won't be able to see everyone as much if I'm at school…"

He heard his mother sigh and reply, "You know it's for your own good." She placed more food in front of Ron who was trying to inhale food discreetly with his brother nearby. Molly continued, "Besides it's already a done deal and you'll have your brother with you. I can see how much you miss Percy, perhaps this will help you take your mind off his leaving for Hogwarts for the first time. I promise it gets easier with time, and in a few years you'll be joining your brothers as well."

Smiling down at him, she told both boys to get their things ready so she could walk them down to the school for their first day. Alex didn't even notice the short walk to the school because of his nervousness. While trying to maintain a calm face he worried if the muggle children would be cruel and vindictive like his parents from a distant memory drilled into his head. Ron noticed his twin's increasing tension, he brought his brother back to earth by patting his head and whispered in a conspiring manner, "Don't worry so much, I'll be there with you. I'm a bit nervous too, but I figure it can't be so bad if muggles are able to survive school. At least there won't be a troll we have to battle to be sorted."

Alex rolled his eyes, "Ron we don't have to battle a troll in Hogwarts, how would there be any Hufflepuffs if we did?"

His twin shrugged, "That's what Charlie told Fred and George."

* * *

Christmas break came quickly enough to Alex's surprise, he had to admit the possibility of going to muggle school might have helped the time pass quickly. Additionally, the school had a library which brought Alex much joy and he thanked Merlin for small favors when he noticed there wasn't just children's books. Alex didn't read muggle fiction or books in his past life so he was surprised to find he actually took a liking to muggle fiction and classical books. He was particularly fascinated by books set in the Victorian Era because he noticed the biggest changes between muggles and the magical community seemed to diverge at this time when muggles created radical changes with the discoveries of their inventions, new ideas for government and social movements.

Thankfully the long Christmas break brought a reprieve from the contradictory information towards his beliefs. Alex looked forward to seeing his family together despite his frustrations a few months back. Alex heard his father yell over the loud roar of Ford Anglia, "Come on Weasleys, let's go pick up your brothers from the train station!"

The older twins and Ginny came running down the stairs, while Ron popped his head out the kitchen with suspiciously filled pockets. Alex put down his book, _A Tale of Two Cities_ , walked over from the living room and whispered to Ron as they were leaving, "Hey give me some of what you have."

Ron gave an expression of mock indignation and covered his pockets, "I don't know what you mean brother. Because I could lugging around a gnome for all you know!"

Alex smiled and made a grab for his twin's pockets, while Ron quickly pulled out some chocolate cookies and threw them at his brother. Ron swiftly ran to the car with the rest of his spoils laughing. Rolling his eyes, Alex was glad he was able to catch the cookies. Truthfully he didn't know if it was Ron's influence or Weasley genetics that made him appreciate food more. Perhaps, he mused, his mother was just that good at cooking. As a Black he had always been a skinny child because of a lack of appetite. A dreary and gloomy house didn't really incite a lot of hunger. Not that he was a fat child, but he certainly filled out his clothing instead of having it hang off his frame a little. Settling into his seat in the Ford he tried to hide the cookies from his mother, who was currently lightly reprimanding Ron for waiting until after dinner.

Waiting at the station, it didn't take long for the tired students to find the rest of the Weasley family. Hugs were exchanged fiercely by Molly who was delighted to see her children and everyone was shuffled back to the car with a never ending amount of space to fit them all. Bill spoke his second year of being a prefect and Charlie described the quidditch try outs. Alex hoped his eldest brother would leave behind his advanced books at the end of his last year but Alex knew that he might have to fight Percy for the eventual ownership of the books.

A few days later Bill asked Alex over lunch, "So I heard you and Ron started muggle school, I didn't know you two were also a mischievous set of twins." He winked and continued, "I suppose you two were late bloomers!"

Alex awkwardly stated, "All I did was say something that upset Mum and Dad, but I like the library they have in the school."

Percy raised his eyebrows, surprised at Bill's words and asked, "What did you say Alex?"

Alex squirmed in his chair and saw three of his brothers give him a questioning look, while the others were trying to look away. Except Ron who was frowning at them slightly, who looked ready to answer for him if Alex didn't answer the question. Alex hastily answered, "I, um, said something insulting to someone in town. Mum thought it was really...unsuitable for me say such words."

Charlie seemed to grow disinterested in the conversation, while Bill nodded in response. Percy continued to look at him concerned and replied, "I see, as long as you've recognized what you did wrong." Percy smiled and continued, "So there's a library? What treasures have you found?"

Alex smiled hesitantly, internally feeling slightly guilty, but he answered a little more enthusiastic, "Yes! I found many novels, but unlike the novels in the wizarding world…" Alex continued to indulge his brother childishly about the books he had found. Ron brought his attention back to the shepard's pie he was previously eating, and smiled as he brought a forkful to his mouth.

* * *

 **A/N: This was sitting in my folders for like 2 weeks. I actually wrote it right after chapter two but I found myself disappointed with it. I don't know, I'll push on through. The next chapter is going to be the last family home time chapter before Alex beings his first year. I'm not entirely sure yet if he should join the Gryffindors or perhaps Ravenclaw. Or maybe Hufflepuff :) There's so many directions this fanfic can turn at just the sorting, so I'm very excited for that. We'll seeeee .u**.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Harry Potter. (Do I have to do this every time? I don't know because I and most people skip this part to get to the story. Someone please help.) I pray to the Great Frog of the universe in hopes I get to meet Emma Watson and ask her a very important message. WHY AREN'T YOU DOING A FRENCH ACCENT IN BEAUTY AND THE BEAST. I KNOW YOU KNOW FRENCH.**

* * *

Two years later and Alex was still slightly upset with his parent's decision to continue to enroll his brother and him into school. Alex kicked the frozen dirt along the path to school. Apparently, they thought Alex was improving, and Ron seemed to be more focused than before. Alex didn't really understand what they meant to turn him into. But he certainly was not going to turn into an avid muggle rights supporter in the wizarding world. Alex just tolerated them at the moment. Additionally, it was just their luck the muggle school was only about a ten-minute walk away. Tuning into Ron chatter on about the science project he was doing on some weird green goo. He heard Ron ask, "What's your project on? You haven't told me."

Alex rolled his eyes, "That's because my partner's an idiot who thinks using dirty socks in an experiment is a great idea. Teachers always give me the stupid kids in class. Do they think I'm going to transfer some of my knowledge to them?"

Ron shrugged, "Maybe you should ask the teacher if you can switch partners and tell her that you're interested in someone else's project."

Alex groaned and looked up at the grey cloudy skies, "I hope it snows in and we can stay home. Mum only let me eat two cookies."

His twin grinned, "That might be because I got a few extra under your name."

Alex shoved Ron slightly and exclaimed, "Stop eating my food mate!"

Ron answered in mock indignation, "If I can't shovel food in front of you, the least you could do is give me yours!"

Laughing at Ron's predicament in good humor, Alex arrived at the small primary school in better spirits. Going into their classroom Alex went up to their teacher in hopes of working independently. The teacher disapproved initially but asked him to come up with an idea by the end of lunch.

While Alex thought of an idea, he ignored the chattering of children and stared off into space thinking about his previous life. Wondered if it was ever possible to be a part of the House of Black again. Not that he didn't enjoy his family, in fact, he found the emotional support and love he craved so deeply in his initial life was very present in this new life. Alex frowned; he was curious how Kreacher and Sirius were doing. Unfortunately, as a child, he was censored because adults would whisper with topics not suitable for the young. Therefore, he wasn't up to date with the important wizarding news until he was 'allowed' to read the newspaper at 5 years old. After his dad read it of course and removed the 'heavy topics'. Besides the fall of You-Know-Who, Alex didn't hear much more than some frustrated mumbles from Arthur about Malfoy being able to run free. Alex assumed this meant Malfoy had bought his way out of the Devil's Snare he got himself in.

Thinking darkly Alex clenched his hand a little thinking about his death, wishing he had been wiser by taking a bit more time to plan a way out. Maybe he could have helped find more of You-Know-Who's horcruxes and could've ended the war sooner. Alex mourned for his mother's brothers he never got to meet and wondered how much Fred and George took after them. Thinking back to the horcruxes, he thought it was really great the horcruxes were found so soon after his death.

A little thought in the back of his head whispered, but what if they didn't find all horcruxes? Alex began to sweat a little, cursing his slight paranoia. Before he could think further on the topic, his thoughts were interrupted by a child's boisterous, malicious laugh.

"Hey, Weasley number two, stop staring into space before it sucks out your brains through your nose."

Alex rolled his blue eyes at his classmate, while his sandy-haired classmate chortled at his own joke. The classmate took the chair from the desk in front of Alex and asked, "So, smelly sock project? I can bring in the samples with each pair being worn longer than the other." The classmate's beady little eyes light up in amusement, "The most I can do is 3 weeks. Then we can have people rank the smelliest to least."

Looking disgusted, Alex began writing down a few notes from his previous thoughts in a notebook and replied, "Jake, we're not working together. You're going to go find another partner that's as enthusiastic as you about dirty socks. Don't worry it won't be difficult."

Jake stood up angrily and abruptly, "You think you're so much better than everybody."

Alex scathingly answered, "It's not difficult and frankly I don't just think―"

"No even one likes you! At least I won't die alone like you will."

A cord struck in Alex and angry tears pricked his eyes. Alex spat back, "You stupid muggle, I have a family! And my best friends are my brothers! Why would I become friends with useless people like you?"

Jake sneered and looked down at him, "I bet Ron doesn't even like you. I bet he's just waiting for you to move onto a wussy advanced class so he can make real friends."

Anger boiled in Alex's veins. Rationally he knew Jake wasn't talking about Sirius. But his emotions took over and the parallels disturbed him. Did Ron tell other people he didn't like him? Could he really lose Ron like he lost Sirius? Would Ron ever look at him in betrayal and anger? Refuse to acknowledge their brotherhood to remain cool with his friends? Thinking rapidly, a tightness in his chest began to grow. What would he do if he was placed Slytherin again in a few years, his heart beat faster. He knew what his family thought of Slytherins. Would he become an outcast in his own family, get kicked out like Sirius was? He suddenly felt he was shoved onto the floor from his chair, breaking him out of a trance.

"Answer you freak!"

Glass broke. The sharp ringing filled his ears as screams filled the air. The teacher shouted orders to the children to get away from the windows. Jake looked around in surprise and ran towards the opposite side of the classroom without the windows.

Lying on the floor, the shattered windows allowed for Alex to see the outside more clearly. He looked on, it was still cloudy.

* * *

Alex could see his mother running towards Ron and him. Ron was gripping Alex's arm in fear while they waited in the small groups of children and teachers waiting for parents to pick up their children. Molly opened up her arms and scooped them up to hug them. Alex hugged his mother back and nodded in reassurance to her questions of their well-being. After Molly went to tell the teachers she would be taking her children, the ride back to the Burrow was silent. Ron looked contemplative and kept side glancing at Alex. As soon as they got inside their cozy home, Ron turned to Alex slightly upset from the whole ordeal, "Why was Jake mad at you?"

Alex felt his walls shoot up when he heard Ron's tone, seeing his mom turn curiously towards them, he responded quietly. "He was being," he paused, "rude."

Ron raised his eyebrows in surprise, "Really? He seems like a pretty funny bloke. A bit thick at times."

Molly asked her son, "Alex, did you break the windows at your muggle school?"

Alex frowned slightly and moved his gaze to the living room to the side and replied bitterly, "No Mum, the glass randomly exploded while I was nearby."

"Don't take that tone with me," Molly responded while placing her hands on her waist she continued, "Now what happened between this Jake and you?"

"He was just being an arse about our science project." Softening his voice he continued, "I'd rather not talk about it."

Ron helpfully supplied, "Alex told me earlier that Jake wanted to do a project on smelly socks."

Molly sighed on the antics of young boys, "Alright then. It's been a long day for you two. Go outside and play for a bit if you'd like, just be back in an hour for lunch."

She turned away and walked towards the kitchen and Ron asked his twin with a smile, "Do you want to race on the brooms?"

Alex replied sullenly, "No thanks."

Ron shrugged and went up to their room, while Alex darted up to Percy's room to grab a book. He and Percy had an agreement to keep a larger bookshelf in Percy's room to keep it out of George and Fred's way. Mostly George, because at least Fred would look a little guilty about things they 'borrowed'. Alex mulled over the events at school. He wondered if he had to go back. He figured he would eventually have to talk to Mum and Dad about it. Bright blue eyes glanced over titles. Percy had way too many books about potions and laws in the Ministry. He often chattered about the quality of cauldrons and their impact on potions. Alex wondered if Lucius actually had a point when he spoke of dismal Hogwarts education. He figured Malfoy meant the lack of classes on the Dark Arts.

Alex shook his head, he had thought of Malfoy too much for one day. With a slightly less glum expression, he found a small Runes section consisting mostly of textbooks. After choosing a Runes history text he walked out of his brother's room. Looking down at the book he didn't see Ginny and he bumped into her in the hallway. The bright orange hair of his little sister invaded his bubble of space.

Chestnut colored eyes peeked up in surprise," Alex! What are you doing back so early? And why did Mum suddenly leave earlier? Is she back yet? Did something happen at muggle school? Where―" Alex put his hand over her mouth to stop her, Ginny was a bit frightening at times. A frightening, adorable, fiery she-demon, Alex wondered if all female purebloods weren't secretly demons. He also wasn't sure when she was going to leave the questioning age because he thought it was supposed to end when children turned four.

Alex replied tiredly, "Mum picked us up. Yes, she is. Windows at school broke. Ron's going to be outside."

Ginny huffed in annoyance and licked his hand. Disgusted, Alex pulled it away from her mouth, "Ugh Ginny, really?"

A giggle escaped her upturned lips, "I still had more questions"

Alex sighed, "Alright what is it?"

"But you have to promise to say yes," Ginny said excitedly.

Alex began to get a little nervous, "Um no, I'm going to just leave now." He began to turn around to go into his bedroom.

"Noooooo!" Ginny cried out and then latched onto his arm, "Alex this is super, super important."

Alex forced himself to look down knowing that his little sister would likely put on her cute face. Ah, and there it was. As seconds passed his sister's soft brown eyes became more watery and cute. Alex felt his resolve falling. He knew what would happen, Ginny was more mischievous than the twins sometimes and he couldn't believe that he was the only one that could see that. If he said no, he would feel bad about disappointing Ginny. Alex knew she wouldn't go cry to Mum, she just would keep it in and badly hide the fact that she was sad. Alex sighed, he was so glad he only had one sister in both lifetimes. He would probably go crazy if he had as many sisters as he's had brothers. He smiled softly, "Alright Ginny, you've got me interested. What's your question?"

Ginny brightened up like a sunflower and grinned, "Yay! Could you please play a game with me?"

Alex winced, he supposed reading was out the window until after lunch, "Alright, what game?"

Ginny clapped her hands together excitedly, "I'm going to be the trapped princess in a tower! You're going to be the dragon guarding the tower." Smiling up at him she continued, "But you also have to be the prince, Harry Potter because Ron won't want to play."

Alex answered mirthfully, "How am I supposed to fight off the dragon while also being the dragon Ginny?"

His sister scrunched her face cutely, accentuating her button nose. She sighed as if admitted a great defeat, "I guess I'll have to be the dragon too…" Then brightening up again she exclaimed, "But it's okay, we'll have costumes so you can tell the difference!"

A plastered fake grin made its way onto Alex's face. He was in too deep to back out now, "Great idea Ginny."

Ginny smiled mischievously and grabbed his hand to pull him towards her room where she had her props for her games. While she talked about her day and things she found outside, Ginny began pulling out toys. Alex was reminded of how creative she was. Considering the Weasleys were poor, they often couldn't afford to buy many toys. But Ginny made do by making toys, like crowns and an old brown blanket she cut out into wings.

She placed a crown mostly made of twigs and slightly wilted flowers on his head as his costume for Prince Harry Potter. Getting into the 'dragon' costume, she began to weave together a story for the game. Alex found himself having fun with his little sister. Especially with her antics of pausing great battles between the dragon and Potter. Just to yell out a few things as a princess from her tower. She would place a new crown of bright flowers she made that morning whenever she was the princess. And the tower, in this case, was her dresser.

When their little game ended and Mum called them down for lunch, Ginny turned to him and smiled, "Thanks for playing Alex! You're the greatest."

After studying him for a second, she hugged him in a quiet show of affection, "I hope you're feeling better. You looked sad earlier."

Alex gently said, "Thanks, Ginny. I just got upset at what a muggle told me."

His sister pulled away and cheerfully stated, "I'll always be here to cheer you up!" Grinning mischievously she added, "While playing a game, of course!"

Alex laughed and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, "You're my favorite sister Gin Gin"

Ginny cried out, "I'm your only sister you dolt!"

In retaliation, she quickly tickled her brother's sides and nimbly escaped his arms to run downstairs for lunch. Alex chuckled at her antics and walked down to lunch in better humor than an hour ago.

* * *

A few days later at breakfast, when the school had finally repaired the windows, Alex was asked by his dad.

"Alex, I suppose I shouldn't put this off any longer. But your Mum and I wanted to ask you if you felt bullied at school. I know you have a negative view of muggles, but surely you have some nice classmates."

Ron looked curiously at his brother. Alex struggled to think of a response, truthfully he had mostly forgotten about Jake. He attributed it to his still developing brain of a child, and perhaps Ginny had helped him forget those cruel words. Alex hesitantly replied, "Well I suppose being around rude muggles might have caused me to have an emotional outburst. I think being around muggles isn't good for me because most of them are rude and boorish even amongst themselves―"

"Not all of them!" Interrupted Ron, he hastily continued, "Some of our classmates are really nice! Analise brings cookies or scones every Friday and brings some extra ones for me because she knows how much I like food. Alex, I really think most muggles are nice, but there are some mean ones out there. But the same is true for wizards!" Alex wondered how long Ron had kept this inside to burst out like this. Their discussions mostly included quidditch, chess, and runes. Perhaps he waited two years.

Ron continued impassioned, "I mean, you've heard talk about the Malfoys and how dark they are. Don't forget that You-Know-Who wasn't exactly an upstanding wizard―"

Arthur raised his hand to pause Ron and said, "Ron, I think your brother knows there are bad wizards out there." Arthur placed his hand down and turned to his other son, "Alex, we're just afraid you're going to grow hateful of muggles and then use your blood status when you're older to support the smothering of the potential of muggleborns out of fear."

Alex looked down shamefully because he knew that's exactly what he ended up doing in his past life. Joining a hateful group of people who killed for the advancement of purebloods. He just never saw it for what it was because it was easier to be blind. Until someone he cared about, Kreacher, was targeted.

Sighing, he softly stated, "Dad, I don't hate muggles or muggleborns." Struggling to find words to put expressed his thoughts he blurted what came to mind, "I just find it difficult to connect with my classmates because I can't break the Statute of Secrecy and even if I did they wouldn't believe me."

Alex found his mouth and mind became disconnected and words just started pouring out, "I don't think people want to be my friend because it's easier to be friends with Ron, who looks mostly like me but is much more likable. What if Ron's friends try to convince him it's better to ignore me at school? And what if this happens in Hogwarts too?"

His dad smiled down at him, "Sometimes Ron will have friends that aren't compatible with you, but he will always be your brother. You're not supposed to find lifelong friends in muggle primary school, but it doesn't hurt to be friendly to others who have done you no wrong. You're a good boy, and you'll find friends in Hogwarts or later in life who like you for who you are. Just be patient my son, I know you already are."

His dad jokingly added, "And if Ron doesn't want to be your brother, you still have five more."

Alex's heart filled up with warmth and he smiled at his dad. The dad who cared more than the fact Alex was just another name to pass on the Weasley name. Even though his Weasley dad had some quirks, Alex found he much preferred these to the ones his father had from his previous lifetime. Someone those quirks might've been borderline illegal if it wasn't for the wealth the Blacks had.

Ron exclaimed, "Don't worry Alex! You're stuck with this idiot forever!" Alex and Ron grinned at each other and Ron continued, "We can talk to Analise to see if she knows anyone really interested in books. Since you like them and whatnot."

Alex smirked, "Alright sure, sounds like a good idea. Are you sure you don't fancy that girl Ron? You seem to talk about her an awful lot."

Ron looked confused, "Do you mean if I like her? Yeah, she's a nice friend of mine who regularly gives out cookies. What's not to like."

Alex slowed his words down as if explaining to a five-year-old, "No Ron, I mean like her, like her."

His brother squinted at him and seemed more confused, "Mate, you just repeated your words."

Alex sighed exasperated, he remembered his brother was a nine-year-old that lived with mostly boys.

* * *

 **A/N: I don't even know what I'm typing anymore. BUT next chapter they're getting their letters for Hoggywarts. Or are they *laughs and menacing taps fingers* I feel bad that I waited for a month (ish) to post this. INSPIRATION JUST HIT ME. I had half of it already written, I just didn't know how to fix it. Luckily Ginny came to the rescue.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. It owns me. JK Rowling owns my soul**

Light filtered into Alex's bedroom window softly touching his face. Groaning in annoyance he turned over trying to ignore the emerging sun making more appearances to spring back in full force. He expected Ron to also avoid the bright sun but he jumped and sat up at the sudden shout of joy.

"March first! Our letters!" Rushing over to the owl pecking the window, Ron hurriedly slammed open the window. Raising his voice he shouted, "ALEX! Our Hogwarts letters are here!"

Yawning and not really registering what was going on, Alex grumbled, "Close the window, it's still cold out."

He laid himself back down and buried himself deeper into his covers hazily wondering why anyone would send a poor owl out this early before 10 am on a Saturday. He then felt a heavy letter hit the side of his covers while his brother trampled down the stairs to show their mother the letter.

…

…

…

Oh. Alex scrambled out of bed, accidently tangling himself in the sheets and falling onto the floor. He winced at the pain and told himself to calm down. Deep breaths, the letter was going to be addressed to Alexander Septimus Weasley. His hands were trembling in excitement and fear of the future. Moving his blankets around he found the misplaced letter, weighing the letter heavy parchment he looked at the front of the letter addressing it to him.

Mr. A.R. ██k. Weasley

 _Bedroom to the Right on the Third Floor,_

 _The Burrow,_

 _Ottery St. Catchpole,_

 _Devon_

He stared at the letter in a bit of shock. He didn't think it was possible for the quill writing out the letters could mess up so badly, perhaps it was confused. The concern grew, what would happen when he was called out for the sorting? Lost in his thoughts, he didn't hear Ginny tiptoe into the room and then tilt her head in confusion, "Why haven't you opened your letter?"

Snatching his letter, she looked at the mailing address and raised her eyebrows. In a puzzled voice she said, "I suppose they outta replace that dictate-quill of theirs."

Alex inwardly sighed in relief, that was a good excuse. Smiling at his sister, and taking the letter from her he was about to open his letter when she smiled good naturedly, "Don't open it yet!. Open it during breakfast, I bet Ron's waiting downstairs." He chuckled and decided to go along with his sister's idea even though a small part of him warned him to open it by himself.

After being congratulated by his mother and sitting down for breakfast he placed the letter at the back of his mind while enjoying the delicious birthday meal. Conversation and excitement for for Hogwarts came up and Ron asked his brother about his letter, "Have you opened your letter yet? I'm bummed out that first-years can't bring a broom…"

"Oh, no I haven't," Alex jokingly smiled sardonically, " Ginny thought you might actually wait. I don't know where she's been living for the past ten years if she doesn't know you would've opened that letter the moment you laid your grubby hands on it"

Ginny defended herself, "Excuse me for hoping he would have the emotional sense to wait for such a big moment."

Ron countered with a grin, "I don't have any emotional sense to make up an emotional sense about emotional sensibilities"

"That doesn't make any sense!" Ginny replied in frustrated while Alex snorted in laughter beside her. Alex found that Ron took some pride recently in confusing people with his words. Alex had a feeling it was a similar joy Ron experienced whenever someone was stumped in a chess game with him.

Arthur came in and grabbed a piece of toast on his way out to tinker with muggle things, "Now now. Ginny, you know your brother is just teasing you," Arthur nodded at Alex as he opened the kitchen door to the backyard, "Why don't you open up your letter now? It's not everyday that a wizard gets a letter from Hogwarts."

Nodding nervously, Alex took out his letter from his pocket and tore open the letter. His father smiled at him and closed the door on his way out. While Ginny began to read over his shoulder.

 _HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

 _Dear_ _ **M̡͕̪̤͍̺̒͘ŗ̺͙̺͕̟̣̄͑͐̊ͤ̓̂ͤͨ͝ ̡̔͂ͮ҉̠̲̫̹̭̳**_ █ _̢͎̼̹̰͇̲̬̟̬̔͑̿͆Ą̘̺̬̙͇͍̼̦̈́ͬ̉̽ͪ͗̅̋͑͟ ̜̗͓̹̹͓͉͍̎ͯ͂̎ͬ̃͑ ̸͕̭̺̜̥̤̹̯ͩ̋͂̕͝.̴̷̡͈͎̿̌͑▀͓̣͔̬̣̻̰̇͒́█ͫ̆̽͏̰̱̜͚̳͘͞█̹̼̱̭͎̈́̾̅ͩͩ̽͜█̢̜̾̏_ _ **R̙̟͉̼̞̗̟ͬ̉̾ͮ̏̾ͨ̾**_ _.̵̹̦̥̥̹̭̔͗͌ͯ ̷̙͈͍̣̱̠̞̩̠ͤͪ̅͐̍B̸̞̜̼͙̝̑͒l̵̹ͩ̅ͨͭ̓̍a̴̼̙̣̖͔̬̺ͨ͐̂̍͞█̵̥͎̻̤̬ͨ̃̈̌ͤk̬̤̭̳̥̤̜̼̅̄̆́͞ͅ/̣͇̦ͧ̈̄̉ͦͪͧ́͘͝W̦͍̞̙̳̪̞ͨ̿͐ͮ̅̀e̡̽̈́ͫ̀ͬͫ̓̐҉͖̖̫̳̞͇̩a̸̠̫̺͑͗̑̂͛͆̀̀̀s̸̠͇̱̪̺̙̙̃̋ͥͮ̏͊̎ͨͪ̀͢l̟̦͇̰̙͖͙̱̉͑̓̍̓̃̓͂͌͢e̝͙͉̣̻̤̮̽͒̆̋̅͆ͬ͆́́̀y̢̛͙̘͖̰̭̙̥͕ͧ̃͒̋̄̃̋͌̿_

 _Mr. Alexander S. Weasley_

 _Mr Regulus A. Black_

 _Mr. Alexander S. Weasley,  
_ _We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We apologize for the quill's erratic behavior, the school's quill write out the names of future students in order to prevent any fraud. We recommend you attend a magical check up after your sorting on the growth of your magical core. Given the circumstances, please enclose your given name to have the headmaster fix the quill of any future mistakes and future school documents. Enclosed are a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.  
Yours sincerely,  
Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress_

Over his shoulder Alex heard Ginny whisper, "If magical objects can go senile, I'm pretty sure that quill might be reaching that point."

Pointing to the various names on the letters Ginny amusedly said, "Regulus? Imagine if your name was actually Regulus. That situation would be worst than the older twins! Mum would mess up names more often."

Alex smiled jokingly, "Maybe I should adopt the name just for that. I'm sure the twins would be proud of Ron and I."

Ginny fell back into her chair with a giggle, "Ronald and Regulus! Ron and Reg! Sounds like the perfect mischievous duo. Too bad that title already belongs to Fred and George."

Ron was looking confused. The letter was pushed to the other side of the table and he was shown the letter in explanation.

"Blimey," Ron said looking at the letter strangely. He then began to laugh, "Regulus Black? I'm calling you Reggie, it's only fair for all those years of being called Ronnie. It's just hard to properly make fun of a name like Alexander."

Ginny giggled quietly and whispered, "Reggie & Ronnie!"

The said 'Reggie' smirked, inwardly he thought this was the perfect opportunity to get his family to use his _real_ name. He wasn't going to start demanding to be called Regulus Black of course. But a deep inner part of him yearned to be called Regulus. He could see himself as Regulus Weasley.

Quickly taking action before the opportunity left him, he used his cup as a gavel. Eyes dancing with excitement he tapped his gavel and stated with a monotone voice, "Hear, hear. Those who agree to address me as Regulus, Reggie, or Reg, say aye!"

Two enthusiastic "Aye!" were shouted in agreement.

A thrill of excitement flows through him and Regulus grinning at the two of them, "I suppose I better set Professor McGonagall straight on the name change."

Forgetting to bring his parents up to date on the matter, Regulus ran up to his room and wrote a reply of acceptance to Hogwarts under the name of Regulus Alexander Septimus Weasley. After signing off the letter with a name he was truly satisfied with, it felt like a breath of fresh air.

* * *

A few months afterwards Regulus admitted what he did to his parents to explain the new name. Regulus learned that parents generally don't like it when you suddenly decide to change your name for a 'joke'. Actually, his father didn't really seemed to mind and was under the impression that it was a new nickname his son wanted. His mother however… Didn't find much humor in it and stubbornly continued to call him by his name at birth. She actually began to call him Alexander instead of Alex, as if it would help others call Regulus by the correct name. Ginny took a liking to calling him Reggie, while Ron ultimately prefered Reg.

In his own words he said, "I think by calling you Reg we've beaten Fred and George at twinning for now. Sure they can say things at the same time. But it's not difficult to confuse their names, they just look so alike they confuse people. But our names will have people tripping over their words wondering if they're calling us by the right name!"

Over the summer Regulus managed to convince the rest of his brothers still going to Hogwarts to call him Regulus. His twin brothers easily agreed and and admitted they felt slightly jealous they hadn't thought up joke names for their first year. But they were ultimately proud of 'their little firsties'. Percy was a bit more stubborn to convince but Regulus managed to convince him using his little brother powers. However, it took Percy a while to remember to call him by the correct name since their mother seemed exasperated by the name.

Regulus wondered if it was his innate magic that recognized the Weasleys as family but his soul and himself always knew that his true first name was Regulus. Perhaps magical contracts will work differently for him. Pondering this, he wondered how it could be that his blood would give him a Weasley heritage but he could keep his magic. At least it felt like the magic he felt before... Could it be that magic and blood are not so closely linked and instead it was magic that influenced the blood? Shaking his head in surprise at his own thoughts. That could explain competent muggleborns. Perhaps in this life he could work with Unspeakables to learn more about the influence of magic cores.

Sighing and shifting his attention back into a random book he had chosen off Percy' shelf, he was perplexed by all the different types of magical fish. Apparently wizardkind have explored even less of the ocean than muggles considering how many entries were 'sightings'. It was a book on the history of policies for magical fishing. Regulus briefly wondered where Percy got such obscure and strange books sometimes. Briefly looking up at the calendar on the door he groaned in dismay. There was still a month until Hogwarts. How is it that the few months before Hogwarts seemed like the longest in his life? They hadn't even gone shopping for supplies yet because his mum had decided all the discounts would occur closer to September.

Sneering slightly he remembered that he would be receiving Bill's old wand. Ron would be getting Charlie's. He felt frustrated and knew he likely was going to have trouble with the wand since it wasn't matched _exactly_ to him. There really are many advantages to wealth, like your own bloody wand for Hogwarts.

At least he wouldn't be competing with other Slytherins on who has the nicest wand and whatnot. Come to think of it, he mused, it was a really silly competition considering what a nice wand means when you're older...Coughing a bit to distract himself from that train of thought, he hoped Gryffindor didn't care as much about wealth. Gryffindor was practically a shoe-in for him now that he's a Weasley. All Weasleys get into Gryffindor, Regulus hasn't heard of a Weasley being sorted outside of Gryffindor. And after all, it was in his blood now.

* * *

Weasleys were a lot of things. Loud, sure. Brave? That was a given. Prepared to leave for the train on time?

Never.

Regulus' eye twitched in frustration, as he waited downstairs with his father and Percy. While everyone else was in a rush to prepare for Hogwarts. Regulus didn't even know what Ginny was doing to prepare for Hogwarts, she wasn't even going this year. Meanwhile Ron had only packed a _quarter_ of his things before this morning and the older twins were always a ruckus around this time anyways so Regulus didn't have much hope for them initially.

Sighing, he began tapping his wand against his other hand watching the old wand give off sparks for him. The wand wasn't as accepting as he remembered his previous one was but he had to make do at the moment with what he had. Additionally, his mother refused to allow them to use magic with their wands during the summer, so Regulus ended up practicing in secret. He was very aware that this wand likely didn't have the Ministry's tracking charm. Which to Regulus sounded like a very big advantage if he somehow saved up enough money to buy a new wand by the end of the year to avoid the professors checking before summer. He already had a small fund he had started when he was younger. Regulus knew he was pretty close, he only needed about two more gallons. Looking closer at his wand he noticed at least Bill took better care of his wand than rambunctious and animal loving Charlie.

Loud small steps ran down the stairs, Ginny jumped out at the bottom exclaiming, "I'm ready!" Looking around she asked, "Oh everyone else is late again then?"

Regulus smiled at her enthusiasm and offered a her biscuit to help pass the time. Ginny grabbed it and settled down next to him. Regulus asked curiously, "What did you need to get ready for?" Seeing her pause and look a little nervous he teasingly asked, "Were you hoping I would smuggle you in so that you could start with us and meet Harry Potter?"

Ginny looked a little excited and whispered, "Actually that sounds like good, could you? I mean, would you?"

Regulus looked a little startled and whispered back, "I mean Ginny I don't think ―"

Her eyes gave off a mischievous glint, whispering almost inaudibly, "All we need is to find an unsuspecting student take a few of their hairs and use a polyjuice potion!"

Regulus opened his mouth, then snapped it back closed. He looked nervously at Percy and then back at her, "Um Ginny..."

She first started to turn pinkish, then looked like she was holding her breath in. Regulus grew a little more concerned that she was deeply invested in this little plan. Perhaps he had accidently corrupted her and now his little sister was turning into a Dark Witch. Regulus sudden grew more anxious and started to look a little panicked when he suddenly heard peals of giggles and laughter.

Ginny was wiping tears of laughter and gasping she said, "You actually thought I would go through with it!"

Regulus flushed with embarrassment, "Oh Merlin, you were having a go at me weren't you? I suppose I deserve that for teasing you about Potter."

Grinning she patted his shoulder, "Reggie, make sure to write to me. And tell me how it goes! You're a better storyteller than Fred and George. Sometimes it's even hard for me to tell when they're having a go at us. Oh! And make sure Ron writes too. I swear if you weren't also going he would barely write and I would be stuck knitting all day." Her nose scrunched up remembering all her botched up attempts the past winter.

Regulus chuckled, "I'll make sure to write and bore you with all the details of who likes who at Hogwart's village-like rumor mills."

Ginny laughed lightly and turned to her father. Meanwhile Regulus looked back down at his wand and continued tapping it against his other hand trying to will some more sparks to sputter out. But one thought remained at the forefront of Regulus' mind, how will he get the money he needs? Bill and Percy had done some tutoring when they were strapped for cash. The twins had their strange pranks and inventions….Perhaps tutoring would be the way to go.

* * *

Regulus was gasping for air as he was jogging across the train station. His family minus father who dropped them off before work, were rushing down London station on their way to platform 9 ¾ . His mum began to slow down, Regulus thought that was a little strange but then again Mum wasn't in shape either. He took the chance to catch his breath and heard his mother ask loudly, "Now, what's the platform number?" Looking incredulously at her, his thoughts about forgetful mothers were interrupted when Ginny piped up with the answer to the question proudly. Regulus laughed to himself knowing how much more excited Ginny seemed for Hogwarts than both him and Ron. Giving the items in his trolley a quick one over after he saw Percy and the older twins go into the platform, he almost missed a quiet voice ask, "Excuse me! C-could you tell me how to?￢ﾀﾝ

Molly quickly replied, "How to get on the platform? Yes, not to worry, dear. It's Ron's first time to Hogwarts as well." Ron smiled at the black haired first year, while Regulus tilted his head curiously. Regulus wondered if this his mother respecting his new name or choosing to ignore it. Molly continued smiling, "Now, all you've got to do is walk straight at the wall between platforms 9 and 10. Best do it at a bit of a run if you're nervous."

Ginny smiled at the other first year and said excitedly, "Good luck!"

Ron decided to go through the platform as an example to the kid asking for help and and the short kid promptly followed after him. Regulus thought he was a bit short but he figured he must be one of those students born in July or August.

Regulus trotted into the brick wall and tried to locate his brother Percy. He then realized that his older brother had Perfect duties to attend to so he should go back to say goodbye to Mum and Ginny. Ron seemed to be arguing with the older twins about something, so Regulus shrugged nonchalantly after saying his goodbyes and walked onto the train to find a compartment. All the compartments seemed either full or had intimidating older students. In the back of his mind, Regulus knew he had the knowledge of a teenager, however, that didn't change the fact the older students wouldn't easily accept a fristie trying to claim a compartment. There weren't many empty compartments, Regulus knew that would change in the next fifteen minutes when everyone would rush in to quickly settle down. He had no doubt Ron would be part of that last minute crowd. As he briefly glanced in the compartments he passed, he thought noticed a young Lucius, but quickly realized the student must be a son. With each passing compartment he realized he would soon get to the end if he didn't choose one quickly.

Deciding the next one was as good as any other at this point, he slammed open the door. A bit of clipped formality slipped into his voice at addressing strangers, "Mind if I sit here?"

A frightened chubby boy quickly shook his head in response while maintaining a desperate grip on a moving toad. The other first year across from the boy looked up at him from her book and while placing a bookmark said, "We don't mind. I'm Hermione Granger, and that's Neville Longbottom. Would you mind closing the door quickly? We're trying to keep Trevor, his toad, from escaping."

Regulus raised an eyebrow at the toad, and closed the door behind him. He thought a toad familiar was a bit strange considering he thought they were pretty dim-witted as pets go. But he swore he saw the toad give him a disapproving gaze. Settling in across from the toad just incase, he replied in a slightly more friendly manner, "Hullo, I'm Regulus Weasley. And why don't you place the toad in a cage like owls?"

Neville shook his head again, and shyly said, "I have but he doesn't like it. He just disappears and ends up in another part of the house."

Regulus and Hermione squinted at the toad, it's bulbous eyes looked even more crossed eyed and developed a stupid glazed appearance. While Regulus continued staring at the strange toad he heard Hermione say, "Well toads are an unusual pet. Most toads don't actually drink water but they soak their bodies in bodies of water. Maybe Trevor just needs a bigger water bowl."

Neville replied, "Oh! That could be the problem. I got a basic cage for amphibians for my birthday, I'll make sure to give him that when we get to Hogwarts."

Regulus frowned slightly at the toad when he noticed a slight twinkle in it's eye. Shaking his head at his imagination he told Neville, "Just ask an older student to enlarge the water bowl, it won't last long but should be enough time for you to owl-order a larger one."

Hermione perked up at this and curiously asked, "Why wouldn't it last a long time? I've read that powerful witches and wizards can cast permanent transfigurations, so wouldn't the duration of the spell or charm have the same principal?"

Regulus paused to look at her and smiled. "Are you aiming for Ravenclaw? They're always up for debating. To answer your question, technically yes. However, I doubt Longbottom here will be asking the Headmaster to enlarge Trevor's water bowl. I assumed he would ask a prefect."

Neville looked surprised at the idea of asking the Headmaster help for such a tedious task.

Hermione more enthused at Regulus' response answered, "I'm actually hoping for Gryffindor, I read that was the Headmaster's old house. But Ravenclaw would also be fine. I'm just really excited for all the classes. I've already read all the required books you see, I don't want to be behind considering my parents are muggles. What house are you hoping to get into?"

Regulus shifted a little at the mention of muggles but decided to cast doubt aside considering that at least Granger was magical. "I'm a Weasley and we've been sorted into Gryffindor for generations." Looking down at the book she was reading he answered, "I see that you're also reading _Hogwarts A History_." Looking back at her excited face, he continued, "Reading the spells and theory is a good place to start. I would also suggest some light reading for the electives we get to choose in our third year. However our classes consist of both practicals and theory, so I suppose you've only got to practice practicals now."

Neville groaned, "Oh Merlin, I've only read the Herbology textbook."

Hermione began reassuring him that she could help him. Meanwhile, Regulus took out his school clothes and robes then told them, "I'll be right back, I think you'll be fine Longbottom. You could read the rules if you're really worried."

He weakly nodded back in response, while Hermione opened up her book to see if there was anything there about Hogwart's rules.

Regulus stepped into the lavatory, pausing to glance at his reflection while washing his hands, he noticed how unruly his hair was becoming. Regulus sighed trying to fix his unruly rusty hair. His Weasley hair curled whenever it got longer than a buzzcut, Regulus missed the more controlled Black hair he used to have, however he preemptively decided unruly locks would be better than his farm boy appearance when his hair was too short a few summers ago. His twin brother's was closer to a lighter color, and Regulus figured it was of the time Ron spent outside. It didn't change the fact the whole Weasley family was a bright red beacon of light. Regulus sighed and stop trying to fix his hair. It didn't stop from acquaintances from confusing him and Ron.

Walking back to the compartment, he found a disappointed Neville and a frowning Hermione. Raising his eyebrows, he sat back down, noticing the lack of toad he asked, "Did you put the toad away?"

Neville shook his head slowly, "No, we thought we saw you passing the compartment. So Hermione perhaps you forgot the compartment and called you out and heard you mutter about some tosser always disappearing. And Trevor then disappeared."

A lazy grin grew on Regulus' face, "Ah, you must have met the less witty version of me, my twin brother." The compartment door slammed open from behind him, and Regulus smirked knowingly, "My apologies for his uncouth manner."

"I'M NOT UNCOUTH!" Yelled an annoyed voice right behind his ear.

Regulus turned around and started laughing, "I'm sorry, I can't help saying that ever since Ginny screeched that at you during dinner with Great Aunt Muriel!"

Ron rolled his eyes, and turned to the other members in the compartment and stated bluntly, "He's a weird bloke, if you meet our older brothers...they're kinda strange too."

Hermione and and Neville raised their eyebrows in anticipation.

Regulus snorted, "Ron, you're pretty weird too. Being that obsessed with the Chudley Cannons and Quidditch _that_ much can't be healthy."

His twin eyed the trunks in the compartment, "I'm going to find another compartment to fit my trunk." Ron turned around and opened the compartment door. Regulus kept it open and told him in a joking manner, "The first step in recovery is to admit you have a problem."

"Shut up Reg."

"Owl me when you admit it." Regulus said shutting the door.

Sitting back down and opening up a book, he felt some staring and looked up to see Hermione and Neville staring. Smiling, Regulus genuinely said, "Isn't family great?"

* * *

Muttering about stupid toads, Regulus looked in another closet and was planning to leave the restrooms until the end. He didn't understand why Neville and Hermione thought it would be best to check compartments if the toad was likely looking for water. Closing the closet, he opened up the one across and quickly slammed it closed when he saw two older students in it. Shaking his head and walking towards the bathrooms he realized why there were so many useless closets on a _train_. On his way to the restroom he saw Hermione excitedly walking towards their compartment. Peaking his interest, he got her attention by asking, "Did you find Neville's toad?"

Hermione glanced at him, "No, but I met Harry Potter!" Smiling in excitement, "He seemed really nice, and I repaired his glasses because I was so excited."

Regulus raised his eyebrow, "You met The-Boy-Who-Lived? For some reason I imagined he would already be at Hogwarts."

She shook her head in reply, "He was at the last compartment with your brother."

"My brother? Which one?" Regulus replied amused.

Hermione eyes widened a little,"Oh! Well, your twin I met earlier, Ron?"

Regulus nodded, "I hope Potter doesn't mind hearing about Quidditch matches." Tilting his head towards the bathrooms, "I haven't checked the bathrooms for Neville's toad, and I can't go into the ladies."

Hermione smiled, "I'll help then, have you checked all the closets then?"

Grimacing, he replied, "Yes."

* * *

Regulus rolled his eyes, "Honestly Ron, I don't know why you trust the twins to tell you the truth about the sorting when they told such and over the top lie about how we crossed the lake."

His twin muttered, "I was still watching out for sirens hoping to drag me down."

Harry looked worried over at Ron wondering what other parts he left out which involved sirens.

Regulus tilted his head and looked at Ron amused, "I thought that was the part you liked."

Ron blushed and averted his eyes to the large oak doors. Professor Mcgonagall appeared in front of the oak door and began a monologue about houses and and the point system. When she left, Regulus heard Harry ask Ron, "How do they sort us exactly?"

Ron replied, "I dunno, Fred said it was some sort of test with a troll."

Harry's eyes widened in fear, Regulus saw Harry's reaction and answered in kind, "Don't worry, Fred also said that mermaids would drag us to the bottom of the lake after the sirens enchanted us to be eaten by the squid monster when first entering Hogwarts." Grinning at him, Regulus continued, "Since that didn't happen we might be safe."

This didn't stop the muttering Regulus heard from Hermione behind him, and the nervous squelch Neville's toad endured but other students seemed to have overheard and calmed down.

Mcgonagall returned and motioned in her strong Scottish accent, " Alright, everyone in a straight line."

The first years gathered in a semi orderly line and followed her to the Great Hall. Regulus smiled at the Great Hall and felt a sense of happiness and belonging. He heard students gasp at the ceiling, and he remembered the beautiful sight of it. He heard Hermione whisper, "The ceiling is enchanted to look like that, I read it in _Hogwarts, A History_."

He whispered back, "My brother Charlie told me that it was originally implemented to see if dragons were visiting Hogwarts."

Her eyes widened, and he quickly continued, "Of course, he could have just been messing with me. It was likely enchanted so we could tell which cycles of the year we were at."

Shaking her head at his antics, they focused their attention to Professor Mcgonagall. Who began to read out the names. Regulus knew it would take a while for his name to be reached as a Weasley. He noticed surprised at the the fact Hermione and Neville were sorted into Gryffindor. This gave him more hope of his likelihood of being sorted into Gryffindor. Glancing at his twin, who he noticed was turning slightly green.

Regulus Alexander Septimus Weasley!

Raising his head at the call of his name, he walked up to the stool and sat down, waiting for the hat.

" _Oh hohoho this is different from the norm_ ", the Hat chuckled

Regulus replied, " _I know this is a strange situation, but since I'm a Weasley I guess you know where to place me this time as well._ "

" _Not so fast, young one_ ", the Sorting Hat cut in.

Regulus felt his heart skip, " _What?_ "

" _I don't just sort from blood, if it was that easy I would be out of a job! For a older mind stuck in the mind of child you aren't very intelligent._ "

Indignantly Regulus said, " _Well that was rude._ "

" _It rules out Ravenclaw. Not to say you wouldn't fit well there._ " The Hat wrapped itself more snugly as if trying to siphon out Regulus' thoughts. " _The family who raised you doesn't indicate who or what you are. As a previous sibling of a member in the Black family you should know_."

" _Sirius._ " Regulus' mind whispered.

" _Exactly,_ " The Hat seemed to nod, " _You're still ambitious—_ "

" _Hat no—_ ", he interrupted.

The Sorting Hat gripped his head more tightly as if anticipating it would be ripped off.

" _I'm not—, I can't! My family will leave me. Disown me! It's what happened to Sirius."_

The Sorting Hat sagged a little as if feeling guilty, " _You do have bravery and courage to stand up for what you believe in and those you love, young Regulus. But your ambition and desire to prove yourself. Whether that be at academics or worthy of love, is an overriding trait._ "

" _No—"_ Regulus brokenly gasped in his mind.

"SLYTHERIN!" Yelled out the Sorting Hat.

Wide pale blue eyes met another similar pair across a few feet away. As soon as betrayal and anger registered in the other pair of eyes, Regulus clammed up. Years of Black family training kicked into high gear, as if slipping into an old shoe. A composed mask reached his face as Regulus stood up against the hushed silence and walked to the Slytherin table. There he sat at the end of the table with other first years who moved farther away from him in disgust. The sorting continued, and the next name was called.

Ronald Bilius Weasley!

A few seconds passed, in anticipation. As if the school was waiting to see if these were the evil twins of the the Weasley family. The sorting hat opened its mouth and yelled out,

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Just one evil Weasley apparently. The last Slytherin, Zabini, was sorted and the Headmaster began made announcements. But the noise sounded like crashing ocean waves to Regulus' ears. Looking down at his hands, he wondered how the next seven years would be like.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey life sucks sometimes. Also I changed his name, it felt less like fanfiction and more like my weird AU. So this fixes it.**


End file.
